Under One Sky
by Tear Luzu Magnus
Summary: Enter the lives of many different trainers, all brought together under one story line as they join forces, or battle one another. Full summary located inside. Not currently accepting OCs.
1. My Characters

**Author's Note:** I honestly was going to drop this one, but for several reasons I decided to reboot it. For one, I feel like I would be letting a few people down, plus I just really loved the story line for this. And I would love to recycle it and reuse it again since I never really used it to finish. I hope to not give up halfway through this time. The only time I gave up last time is because things got severely busy on my end. However, it seems things will finally die down (long story) and I have a friend who is writing a Fanfiction as well, one beside me. I'm hoping he'll help me keep in touch with the story line. So what is exactly is "Under One Sky"? Well, it is a huge Pokemon story with many elements involved and the best part is? I accept OCs. And your OCs that you send into me are involved in the story line. The catch? I will have to borrow ownership rights so that I can freely control them / pair them. So anyway, where is MY characters. There will be a second chapter dedicated to characters which will be all OCs! Then we shall finally begin our story!

**Summary:** Rex will be sixteen in three weeks, and still has yet to even embark on his Pokemon journey. As an incredibly lazy teenager, Rex has already lost contact with his two childhood friends; Richard and Daniella who already begun their Pokemon journeys. Enter Nick, a mysterious figure who nearly overtook the Kanto region overnight, and mysterious vanished the next day after becoming Champion. No one has ever seen Nick, nor knows what Nick looks like. Lately, people have been disappearing beginning with Rex's friend Richard who had mysteriously stopped speaking to his childhood friend nearly a month ago. But wait, hold on, what does this have to do with Rex?

During an average day with his Heracross**,** Rex is almost kidnapped by a mysterious organization with no actual name. Saved by Daniella, his childhood friend, Rex is pulled into hiding. Apparently, Rex is being hunted for unknown reasons, and Daniella is being hunted, too. With Daniella, Rex uncovers a rather unusual truth: Daniella is Nick, as Nick is a girl. Forced to push Rex along with her journey with her for knowing her identity, Rex is pushed into a Pokemon Battle with his Heracross and many strange, strange allies from all regions around the world to uncover a conspiracy plot centuries old!

* * *

**Characters (Part One):**

**Rex: **A fifteen year old from Pallet Town located in the Kanto region. His starter Pokemon is his partner, Heracross. He is said to be incredibly lazy, although he occasionally performs tasks handed to him by Pokemon Professor Oak. He is also a slacker, sleeping on a hill not far from Pallet Town where he lives with his parents and younger sister, Rika. Daniella and Richard used to visit from Viridian City, and he used to be good friends with both of them and their families, but their friendship fell apart after they left. Despite being lazy, Rex has a strong sense of justice and is quite a determined person. Being a trainer is like a second nature to him. He is concerned for Richard, although he is stubborn to show it.

**Pokemon:** Heracross

**Daniella (Nick): **A sixteen year old from Pallet Town located in the Kanto region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is a Sneasel in which is now a Weavile. She is quite vicious, and a cynic, as well as a busybody when she puts her mind to something. Daniella left for her Pokemon journey before Richard, about two weeks prior. She has been gone for four months when she suddenly reappears believing to be pulled into a conspiracy that she accidentally pulls Rex into. Daniella is currently the Kanto Champion, although it is in secret as no one knows she is really Nick. She is considered to be an "evil" character. She seems to be concerned about Richard, and is determined to find him. Daniella is somewhat of a "wild child", as she never wears shoes and always forgets to brush her hair. She hates it when people insult how flat her chest is. She uses a special type of "battling" called "Colorguard" in which she communicates with her Pokemon with colored flags and various actions to indicate a certain "move".

**Pokemon:** Weavile, Eevee, Persian

**Richard:** A sixteen year old from Pallet Town located in the Kanto region. His starter Pokemon and partner is an Elekid in which is now an Electabuzz. Richard is the oldest in the trio of friends, being the most responsible and tries to be "brave" for his friends sake. This, however, fails as Richard is timid and shy. He left two weeks after Daniella left on her Pokemon journey, and has been gone for six months. Richard is currently missing, as no one is sure what happened to him as he vanished off the face of the Earth. An unusual trait about Richard is that he "plays hacky - sack" with his Poke Balls as he bounces them around on his knee, and then kicking him against the wall, and catches the Poke Ball as it flies back towards him.

**Pokemon:** Electabuzz

**Skye Lunes Ciel**: A fifteen year old from Hearthome City located in the Sinnoh region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is her Piplup. Skye is a "space nerd" from Sinnoh, but was raised in Hearthome City around light pollution, but once she got her Pokemon, she would leave the city late at night to look at the sky. Skye spent much of her time learning to create telescopes as her father is an astronomer. She is hot - headed, stubborn, and somewhat unsociable, but can aimlessly rant for hours. None of her Pokemon are evolved, mainly because she dislikes battling. She likes "cute" Pokemon. Skye is extremely klutzy, sometimes tripping over her own feet.

**Pokemon:** Piplup, Poochyena, Eevee

**Kyle:** An eleven year old from Sunnyshore located in the Sinnoh. His starter Pokemon and partner is Shinx, currently a Luxio. He came to Kanto prior to the events in the story line and is currently in Vermillion City studying under his mentor, Lt. Surge. Kyle is a said to be a prodigy of Electric Pokemon, however, he does not level himself higher than others and is actually more arrogant than wise. Aside from Wolfy, Kyle is the "happiest" and most cheerful member in the group, although Wolfy has to beat him on that standard.

**Pokemon:** Luxio

**Ren**: Ren is a sixteen year old from Mauville City located in the Hoenn region, however, she currently resides in Celadon City located in the Kanto region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is a Budew, currently a Roselia. She was very sickly when she around seven years old and still occasionally gets ill time to time which is why she is incredibly fragile while traveling and usually doesn't. Ren had to move to Kanto since her family is originally from Mauville City, and it was "worse for her" there. Ren dreams of being a Doctor and a Healer one day, and is already studying plant Pokemon and their possible uses. She is a shy and timid girl, always apologizing for her mistakes, making her an easy target to be bullied. Luzu, her twin brother, is always lecturing her to stick up for her. She was sent to Kanto to study under Erika, and to watch her battle. She isn't much of a Battler either, but can almost "understand" Pokemon.

**Pokemon:** Roselia

**Luzu:** Luzu is a sixteen year old from Mauville City located in the Hoenn region, however, he currently resides in Celadon City located in the Kanto region. His starter Pokemon and partner is Coagrunk, currently a Toxicroak. Luzu is the overprotective twin brother of the sick Ren. He is always sticking up for his twin sister, attempting to make her feel better and has always been there for his sister. Luzu went to Kanto with Ren in order to keep an eye on her. He is an immense battler, always obsessed with wanting to win. He is childish and a bit mischievous, and seems to always find a way to get in trouble from Erika, the leader of the Celadon City Gym. "Luzu" is not his real name, but he refuses to say his real name.

**Pokemon: **Toxicroak, Lucario

**Chase "Wolfy" Reese**: Chase "Wolfy" Reese is a fourteen year old from Cinnabar Island located in the Kanto region. Wolfy is otherwise known as the "Lone Wolf", although this nickname is surprisingly misleading. Wolfy's starter Pokemon and partner is Growlithe. He is deeply attached to his Pokemon, especially his Growlithe, and is less serious than his younger sister, Elizabetta. While his nickname is "Lone Wolf" he is actually incredibly friendly and a complete jokester. He is in sync with his Pokemon, and absolutely LOVES "dog" Pokemon where his nickname "Wolfy" originates from. Wolfy has an unusual, undescribed connection with ghost Pokemon. He is incredibly cheerful, but is suffering from an undying thought that Cinnabar Island might be in danger.

**Pokemon:** Absol, Growlithe, Haunter

**Elizabetta:** Elizabetta is the eleven year old younger sister of Wolfy, also from Cinnabar Island located in the Kanto region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is Riolu. She is a vivid traveler, and left home behind as soon as she received her first Pokemon and license. She travels aboard her Lapras across the Kanto region to as far as the Sea Foam Island. Despite her age, she is a serious battler, always beating her brother in battle and is actually quite respected. She wants to challenge the Champion in the future despite having only a single Gym Badge. She almost looks down on her brother, and seems to be somewhat of a "prodigy" herself.

**Pokemon:** Lapras, Riolu

**Hazel: **Hazel is a twenty - one year old from Saffron City in the Kanto region. Her started Pokemon and partner is an Eevee who is currently struggling to evolve. She is the assistant to Leon N, the DJ host to Saffron's radio station. She also has her own show on the radio known as "Pokemon Whisperer", as Hazel has the ability to communicate with Pokemon similar to Wolfy and Kyle. She is a kind hearted girl, however she can be somewhat of a "ditsy", and is incredibly clumsy. She wants to someday evolve her Pokemon, especially her Eevee, although she rarely has time to train. She is thought to be attractive due to her "large breasts".

**Pokemon:** Eevee, Charmeleon, Haunter

**Leon N: **A twenty three year old from Saffron City located in the Kanto region. His starter and partner Pokemon is a Scyther, currently a Scizor. Leon otherwise known as "L.N" is extremely laid back, always calm, and generally tends to joke although he becomes extremely cranky if he isn't listening to his music. Leon is a DJ for the Saffron Radio Station and is always wearing headphones wherever he goes. He seems to have a rather dark background story that he doesn't usually mention involving a murderer. Leon loves puzzles and carries a rubix cube with him everywhere.

**Pokemon: **Scizor, Hypno, Ralts, Chatot

**Milla:** A mysterious woman who little is known about. Her age and region are currently unknown, however, it is known that her Pokemon include an Ariados and a Buneary. She is apparently connected to a mysterious organization, and seems to have some sort of connection to the recent disappearances. She seems to know about Richard and is actually concerned about him. She wishes to help the Main Characters, and is not seen as a "threat" character, although she may be mistaken for one.

**Pokemon:** Ariados, Buneary

**Rika:** Rika is a twelve year old from Pallet Town located in the Kanto region. Her Starter Pokemon and partner is her is the younger sister of Rex and despite having a lazy older brother, she still looks up to Rex in a way; she has seen Rex battle before and was amazed. Rika is a girl with an intelligence level that surprises everyone and is overly mature. Unlike Elizabetta, Rika is unserious and is childish with easy excitement when it comes to festivals, fireworks, the likes. She has the ability to almost "read" people and can do both palm reading and tarot cards. She is often believed to be a "psychic", although she often denies the idea. She respects Daniella and Richard, seeing them as older siblings as well. She decides to follow her brother and Nick out of curiosity.

**Pokemon: **Pichu, Geodude

**Blake:** A mysterious boy who constantly appears throughout the story. He never reveals anything about himself and is often seen as a "silent character". He first appears in Lavender Town located in the Kanto region. He appears as somewhat of a "rival" for the team, especially Wolfy. When he appears, he and Wolfy battle each other almost immediately. He barely talks, and if he does, it is through whispering. His intentions are unknown, and so is his hometown. His only known Pokemon is a Shuppet.

**Pokemon:** Shuppet


	2. Original Characters OCs

**Author's Note:** Alright, so here's the deal, fellow readers, I got about eight or nine OCs overall. That's a good amount, besides that I have about another seven main characters who don't appear until later in the series. This means I won't be accepting any more OCs, so sorry everyone. However, if you are reading this and do want an OC, I plan to make another Fanfiction quite shortly where OCs will be accepted again. But this Fanfiction comes first in the priority list. Everyone, these are your OCs! Take a look and get to know our crew. I'm adding a few new of MY characters so check the first page to take a quick look. Otherwise, enjoy your OCs and the story will begin shortly.

**Summary:** Rex will be sixteen in three weeks, and still has yet to even embark on his Pokemon journey. As an incredibly lazy teenager, Rex has already lost contact with his two childhood friends; Richard and Daniella who already begun their Pokemon journeys. Enter Nick, a mysterious figure who nearly overtook the Kanto region overnight, and mysterious vanished the next day after becoming Champion. No one has ever seen Nick, nor knows what Nick looks like. Lately, people have been disappearing beginning with Rex's friend Richard who had mysteriously stopped speaking to his childhood friend nearly a month ago. But wait, hold on, what does this have to do with Rex?

During an average day with his Heracross**,** Rex is almost kidnapped by a mysterious organization with no actual name. Saved by Daniella, his childhood friend, Rex is pulled into hiding. Apparently, Rex is being hunted for unknown reasons, and Daniella is being hunted, too. With Daniella, Rex uncovers a rather unusual truth: Daniella is Nick, as Nick is a girl. Forced to push Rex along with her journey with her for knowing her identity, Rex is pushed into a Pokemon Battle with his Heracross and many strange, strange allies from all regions around the world to uncover a conspiracy plot centuries old!

* * *

**Character****s** (OCs)

**Jessie Taylor Dixon: **A fourteen year old girl who is from Olivine City located in the Johto region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is her Treeko. Jessie, sometimes referred to as "JT" is a bubbly, cheerful girl with an adventurous side. She is a jokster and tends to joke alot; although if one were to provoke Jessie, her personality can become "homocidial" instantly. She worked as a waitress in a cafe to earn cash, having a good life. She lived next to the Pokemon Center and spent much of her time playing with her Treeko ever since she was ten. She recently jumped aboard the S.S Aqua headed for Vermillion City where she caught a Murkrow. Jessie is excellent and climbing and never forgets a face.

**Pokemon:** Treeko, Murkrow

**Mel Ven: **A fifteen year old from Lavaridge Town located in the Hoenn region. His starter Pokemon and partner is his Torchic, currently a Blaziken. Mel Ven, sometimes called "Mel", "Melvy", or "Melven" is a hasty and hot headed boy who has a loyal heart as well as a compassion for both Humanity and Pokemon. Mel Ven is an obsessive competitive battler and sometimes changing strategies too quickly when winning; he has never backed down from a fight, but when he is distracted, he'll ignore the challenge with, "Later". Raised in Lavaridge Town, Mel Ven has always dreamed of meeting the legendary Pokemon, Moltres. When he was eight, he met a badly injured Torchic that later became his partner. At age 13, Mel Ven set off the explore the Hoenn region. Mel Ven has a rival who uses water type Pokemon; her name is "Chelsea". Mel Ven has a habit of cursing when angry or frustrated. He enjoys spicy food.

**Pokemon:** Blaziken, Camerupt, Growlithe, Houndour

**Cornelius Alexander "Xander" Hathaway:** A sixteen year old from Castelia City located in the Unova region. His starter Pokemon and partners are Tangela and Lickitung. Xander, sometimes called "Xandy" or "Corny" is an introverted boy who tends to keep things to himself; it often takes him time to "warm up" to people. Xander tends to "stay in the background" and is rarely the center of attention, but when he is, he "shines like a star". While battling, Xander is most happy and tends to forget his fears and worries. Xander also hates to see his friends get hurt. Xander is the sole child of a wealthy family in Castelia City. He worked as an intern in his Father's office when he discovered a flyer for a Pokemon League enrollment in which he enrolled in. He graduated early, surprising everyone as he surpassed them in Battle Strategy and Double Battles. He currently has three Gym badges and is slowly working his way through.

**Pokemon:** Lickitung, Tangela

**Rei Hawthorne: **A sixteen year old from Hearthome City located in the Sinnoh region. His starter Pokemon and partner is his Piplup, currently an Empoleon. Rei, sometimes referred to as "Hawthorne", can seem as a bit quiet at first sight, however, when he gets to know someone, he is quite talkative. Rei enjoys talking about common interests with friends and sometimes likes to tease them; he is kind most of the time and can't say no to a friend. When he argues with strangers, he usually shrugs it while, but if someone argues with his friends, he will fight back. When Rei is sad, he is quiet and seems uninterested with most topics; when he is with someone he loves, he treats them extra nicely. Rei doesn't have much of a "massive history", but he was supposed to be a coordinator due to family tradition, but chose not to. When Rei was young, he experienced an earthquake and saw someone die, causing him to fear earthquakes. Rei is good at Science and History, and is a skilled runner. He has no sense of direction and can't cook.

**Pokemon:** Empoleon, Rapidash, Luxray

**Laura Christiana De Vos:** A seventeen year old from Veilstone City located in the Sinnoh region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is her Vulpix, currently a Ninetails. Laura, sometimes called "Foxy" or "Devos" (the second one is a result of a teacher mispronouncing her name and it stuck around), is a hard working girl who hates leaving work unfinished. Laura is sarcastic and blunt, and can be viewed as anti social and on top of that struggles with low self confidence. Despite all this, Laura is loyal to her friends, holding her promises; she won't leave them even in the worst danger. She can also be somewhat of a "dirty fighter" and a trickster during battle, hence the nickname. After an argument with her Father, Laura left on her own journey for a year. She eventually became tangled with the mysterious Team Elemental. Laura speaks in a thick Dutch accent that gets worse when angry; sometimes when calling out Pokemon attacks she says them in Dutch to trick up her enemies. Laura studied basic engineering and art in school, but excels at finances. Laura has insomnia.

**Pokemon:** Ninetails, Furret

**Eric Cance Arrow: **A fifteen year old originally from Petalburg City in Hoenn, he now currently resides in Viridian City located in the Kanto region. His starter Pokemon and partner is his Slakoth (Derpy). Eric is easily seen as a timid boy, who is afraid of most of the world, especially Bug Pokemon; Eric never enters dangerous situations. Though being easily timid, he's always wanted to be a Normal Type Gym leader similar to Norman. He loves to joke around and play with his Pokemon and other people; he spends alot of time outdoors or watching movies. He grow up in Hoenn with Norman as his idol. Eric loved to play in the Petalburg woods and caught a few Pokemon there including his starter. When he was thirteen, his family relocated to Kanto since his Father got a new job. Eric generally knows everything about Normal types from movesets to behavioral patterns. He has a strong desire to anything Topaz.

**Pokemon:** Vigoroth "Derpy", Male. Loves to play and sleep. Wears a grey scarf.  
Pidgey "Blade", Female. Very competitive towards others, in or out of battle. Wears a necklace of a metal feather.  
Jigglypuff "Leo", Male. A very gentlemanly pokemon. Often gets ridiculed for being a male Jigglypuff, but does not even care for their remarks.

**Ben Simmons: **An eighteen year old from Fortress City located in the Hoenn region. His starter Pokemon and partner is his Makuhita; currently a Hariyama. Ben, otherwise known as "Big Ben", is easily seen as shy to the point where it might be difficult to begin a conversation with him. However, he is quite friendly and will do everything in his power in order to help someone else out. He never talks well about himself and acts as if he is a bad guy who does everything wrong. As imagined, he loves Pokemon. When Ben was sixteen, he was forced to leave his parents after they had found out that he got into a physical fight with a friend, putting him in the hospital. His nickname, "Big Ben", deprives from the idea that he is larger and heavier than everyone else around his age. When battling with his Hariyama; he has a habit of doing the "same thing" that Hariyama does, as if he is mimicking it.

**Pokemon: **Hariyama, Houndour, Nidorino

**Candence Anster: **A thirteen year old from Goldenrod City located in the Johto region. Her starter Pokemon and partner is her Mareep, currently a Flaaffy. Candence sometimes called "Candy" or "Andy", is a girl who is seen as sweet and compassionate. She is an innocent girl who is rather clumsy, but is easily seen as friendly. Candence grew up with her elder sisters and her parents on a Pokemon ranch in the Johto region. However, Candence desired to leave the region to travel on her own, and she has done so. Candence has a "way with Pokemon".

**Pokemon:** Flaaffy, Makuhita, Ponyta, Ralts


	3. Chapter One : Pilot

**Author's Note:** Wow, this took a lot longer to write up than I wanted it to. Please forgive me for that. I'm still deciding whether or not this will be first person or third person perspective. I think it will switch up, but a majority of the story will be third person, seeing as I don't want to dominate our OCs, but I want them to shine as well. If you want to give me your opinion on that, you can do so in reviews. Also, there is some brief revision on my characters on the first page, but nothing noticeable. Just as I'd like to put out, there will be some others characters, but they won't appear right away. That just about covers it. In this chapter, we cover a majority of the Pilot. With two minor cliffhangers. Read, rate, review, all the good stuff. Most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One - Pilot**

The clock ticked quietly in the background of the empty house; it echoed and bounced off the walls. Rika blinked, realizing she was sitting in darkness with only her Pichu to keep her company; she sighed. It was already late in the afternoon; Mother was running errands in Viridian City so she wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. Rex, Rika's older brother, was probably on the hillside not far from Pallet Town; being his usual lazy self. Rika was spending most of her day reading, a small book, nothing complex. Her Pichu was on her lap and the fireplace was on, despite it being in the middle of summer. The Pichu whimpered suddenly and looked up, Rika greeted it with a smile, "There's a big storm, coming, isn't there?" The Pichu nodded and Rika looked towards the hillside in the distant through the glass window, "Rex..", Rika sighed out of concern for her brother who wouldn't admit to the one thing she hoped he would. The Pichu made a small whimper, and Rika stroked it softly, "Yes, I know. A big storm is about to happen."

* * *

Being part of an "underground political group" wasn't as exciting as they made it seem. Most of the rookies who came Elemental's way left within the first week they joined. "Too bad none of them could learn the truth," Laura Christiana De Vos, "Foxy", sighed to herself as she leaned against the iron rails to the massive "cargo ship" that was docked into the harbor that connected the rural town of Pallet Town to the ocean. "Anyone who believes this is a carge ship is an idiot," she said looking down to the white and brown creature sitting at her feet. It looked up at her curiously, "Furrr."

Laura couldn't help but laugh at the creature, "I know, I know," she said stomping her foot on the wooden boards, "I hate sitting here doing nothing too!" She replied, as the Furret suddenly moved at the stomping of her foot. It climbed up the railing, sitting on top, its ears flapping in curiosity. The busybody paid no attention to her Furret. In the back of her mind, Laura was elsewhere. Back to the evening when she got into the argument with her Father. She wouldn't admit it, but she regretted running off all those days ago.

"Furr!"

The distressed call of her Pokemon pulled Laura out of her thoughts, "What?" She said as she looked into the harbor below. Her orders were to patrol the area. No one is allowed in or out, and if convicining didn't work; take them down by force. The "Fox" wasn't someone to lose easily in Pokemon battles anyway. "What?" She repeated, trying to get a good glimpse of below. The harbor was covered in supernatural fog, and the sky was getting dark. It had been like this all morning and all afternoon. It would probably downpour shortly, Laura quickly noted.

That's when she saw it. An outline in the fog. It was a Pokemon that Laura had seen before: Lapras. "It's just a Pokemon...," she replied as the creature got closer and then she noticed why the Furret was distressed: on it's back was a Human. Perched onto the creature; casually. There was a Pokemon besides the person, it seemed to be clinging to the Lapras's neck for support. "Oh my, my first Pokemon battle of the day, is it?"

* * *

"...has been your DJ Host, Leon N."

"And this has been the Pokemon Whisperer Hazel!"

"See you tomorrow, trainers!" _Click. Static. Yawn._

Letting out a massive yawn, Rex stretched back and opened his eyes, blinking around. For a minute, Rex felt disoriented and had a certain pain in his back. It probably wasn't entirely smart falling asleep against a tree trunk. To be fair, he had no idea he had fallen asleep; it just happened. "Gah..," he said lazily, not wanting to reach his PokeNav to catch the time. In fact, Rex wanted to just roll back over and fall back to sleep. Maybe he could forget the responsibilities he never had. Then again, he read the note that Mother left announcing her visit to Viridian City; he couldn't leave Rika at home by herself.

Besides, as much as Rex wanted to roll back over and forget the troubles of the world; it was getting dark out. "No amount of sleep will...," he stopped, sliding down against the trunk of the tree, falling onto his back in the grass. He looked up to the branch as a wild Butterfree landed above him. "Yo, Free," he said the bug that chirped happily and looked over to Rex's partner, the equally as lazy Heracross, "Want me to wake him?" He said, already reaching his foot down to where the blue beetle was laying; shell up, wings tucked in, "Up, lazy." He kicked it three times, before there was a slightest response of life.

Rex reached out for his PokeNav, flipping it open and checking the time. _4:38_

Did he really sleep for four hours? What was with him lately?

Rex ignored it, and finally stood up, stretching. The Butterfree chirped happily, watching other one of her three friends. When Rex, Richard, and Daniella were kids, they nursed the poor Caterpie to help. Well, more Daniella and Richard since they had the knowledge. Rex just kept it company; either way, it was attached to him now.

"Come on, let's go." He said putting his sneakers onto the beetle's shell before pushing it over. Heracross's eyes slowly opened after being kicked over. It stood up after fighting its exhaustion quickly. It was quicker than Rex, who took a while to motivate. Rex was always like that, an unmotivated person to the heart. "Well, we've done enough lounging around, Hera. We should get home before Rika frets. You know how she gets," Rex thought back to his sister's illness, how she would sometimes cough up blood when she got worried. Rex would hate to be the reason for that.

Rex began to walk away, not even noticing that his partner chose to not follow him. "Let's go...err...Hera?" He looked at the Heracross that looked hypnotized and in a state of shock. "Heracross? He said, blinking as the bug Pokemon did not move. "There, defenses down," a voice called as someone stepped through the trees and bushes. Between Pallet Town and the hill, there were dense amount of foresting areas. In fact, this place was hidden to anyone besides Richard, Daniella, Rika, and their Pokemon. Who the heck was this guy now? He approached, a Hypno at his side and a Poke Ball in hand, he laughed, "You're the one known as Rex, right?"

* * *

_Must find him. Must find him._

The girl's mind pleaded with her as she ran through the dense wooded area, a Weavile following closely behind her. Her feet were filled with rips and tears, blood was all over, but Daniella was used to the pain. Being a wild child almost all of her life, Daniella got used to the idea of running bare foot. No one seemed to mind, but they thought she was crazy.

Climbing onto another branch, the nimble girl uses it to swing over a log, landing softly into the grass that led to up to the hill from Pallet Town. This is no doubt where her sole friend would be. Part of Daniella was hoping to see Richard when she got up there, but her heart lurched as she saw the goon standing there, a Poke Ball held out to Rex, his Heracross behind him, ready to attack.

She approached both of them, her foot steps quiet due to the surrounding areas. She laughed as she approached and the goon quickly turned to face her, "And, you are?" He asked in confusion as Daniella smiled and held out a Poke Ball, "I believe you've already gotten my RSVP," the goon's eyes widened when he realized, "You're...Nick?! No way!"

"What? Who the hell are you?! Both of you?!" Rex said in confusion, obviously not remembering Daniella. Or recongizing her. Maybe it was the gorgeous tan? Or how strong her Pokemon have gotten? "So, you're Nick? I thought you were a guy."

"Didn't we all, hun," Daniella replies sarcastically as she looks at the goon, "Bad minion. You need to go through me, first!" She said as she thew a Poke Ball into the field, Rex backed up and away as the goon threw his Poke Ball, too.

* * *

"Can't you let me through?"

"No."

"I need to get to Pallet Town, now, lady. I'm not going to take your crap," The blonde and blue eyed girl known as Elizabetta whined to the woman who threatened to hurt her Pokemon if she tried to dock in Pallet Town. This was absolute disaster and nightmare. The logical solution was to let Chase run off to wherever the hell he wanted. Then again, the eleven year old wouldn't take anything from this hag. She wish she could get a good look at her, but the fog that surrounded the harbor made it hard. Where was this fog coming from anyway? It didn't seem to exist on the mainland last time she checked.

"I'm not going to warn you again," the woman said and there was a flash and she could tell a Pokemon was sent out. One thing Elizabetta noted was that the woman spoke in a thick accent. She couldn't tell what, but it was foreign all right. "Vlammenwerper," the woman said as a beam of fire almost hit Elizabetta and her Riolu. The Lapras swerved quickly, and avoided it. Elizabetta grabbed her startled Riolu to stop him from falling off.

"Fine, you hag. You asked for a Pokemon Battle then!"


End file.
